Stripper
The Stripper was a serial killer who will kidnap and strip people of their skin, appearing in Painkiller Jane vs. The Darkness crossover comic. Biography Early Life Although not much is known about the Stripper's childhood, its heavily suggested that even as a child, she suffered from serious mental problems and was treated by doctors. At some point, after reaching adulthood, the Stripper developed and urge to kill and strip people of their skin. Her first victims were her mother, father, aunt and the doctor who treated her. After killing those most close to her, the Stripper started to kidnap and kill anyone she would come across, including a pizza delivery guy and numerous homeless men. Saving Terry The Turd One night as the Stripper was driving around the streets, looking for her next victim, she saw Terrence J. Flannery being cornered by group of ninjas wanting to kill him. Before they can attack him, a yellow car rams the ninjas. The woman inside tells Terrence to get in and he complies. As they drive away, the woman reveals to be a stripper, much to Terrence's excitement. The Stripper then brings Terrence to her home. Terrence tells her that nobody knows his whereabouts, pleasing the Stripper. The Stripper then proceeds to locked her apartment door and activate arm restraints on the chair Terrence is sitting on. Thinking that its part of the show, Terrence asks if she does this because she likes a captive audience. Joyfully, the Stripper corrects him, saying that she's not that kind of stripper and opens up a closet full of stripped human skin. Terrified, Terrence screams to let him go, but the Stripper ignores him, binds his mouth and proceeds to name the people she has killed, including her mother, father, aunt, her doctor, pizza delivery guy, a homeless man and many other. She then reassures Terrence, that he won't feel anything during the procedure as she will pump him full of painkillers. The Stripper then proceeds to strip off Terry's skins. Before she can complete her work, she hears someone walking to towards her apartment. As Jackie Estacado breaks down the door and enters the apartment, the Stripper slashes his chest with a scalper, having heard their steps. Painkiller Jane then returns fire and enters the apartment alone, leaving the wounded Jackie behind. Inside she's horrified to find Terrence, still alive, being stripped of his skin. Realizing that Jane is distracted, the Stripper pierces both of her palms with scalpels. She then catches her guns and shoots her. Seriously wounded, Jane lays on the ground, asking Jackie to use his powers, but the latter still needs time to recover from his wound. The Stripper then decides to start from Jackie as his skin is smooth and pretty. Jane tries to stop her, but gets a meat cleaver in her back. At that moment, Jackie's powers kick in and he proceeds to rip the Stripper into pieces. Personality On the outside, the Stripper maintains a laid-back and childish personality, often giggling as she talks. In reality, this is all a lie, that she uses to lure unsuspecting victims to her apartment. The Stripper is mentally unstable, sadistic, psychopath that takes deep enjoyment in slowly stripping her victims skin alive as they stay conscious during the entire procedure. Even the Stripper's concern for her victims is twisted to the point, that she tries to calm them down by pumping them full of painkillers, although this is more likely related to keeping her victims alive during her stripping. Abilities * Average Medical Knowledge: The Stripper possessed some medical knowledge, which helped her when stripping people of their skin. She knew how to keep her victims alive and conscious during the entire gruesome act. * Gymnastics: The Stripper was quick on her feet for an average women. She was able to swiftly dodge out of Painkiller Jane's gunfire. * Combatant: Although young, the Stripper possessed some fighting skills. By using the advantage of surprise and distracting her opponents, the Stripper was able to takedown both Jackie and Painkiller Jane in combat. Gallery Stripper4.jpg|The Stripper saving Terry. Stripper6.jpg|The Stripper trapping Terry. Stripper7.jpg|The Stripper showing her closet full of stripped human skin to Terry. Stripper8.jpg|The Stripper preparing to pump painkillers into Terry. Stripper20.jpg|The Stripper attacking Jackie. Stripper21.jpg|The Stripper jumping out of gunfire. Stripper25.jpg|The Stripper preparing to strip Jackie. Stripper26.jpg|The Stripper killed by Jackie. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Crossover Characters Category:Criminals Category:Human Category:Comic Deceased